Mew Mews next gen,
by Midnight Princess1994
Summary: A new enemy,A mysterious man  dont be disapointed with the result I can only tell you he is not Aoyama   Old coupels and more  enjoy


Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of my story: Mew Mews Next generation or how I said in the title mmng.

Tokyo mew mew is not mine! Im just doing a fanmade continue series All the credits are saved to : **Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi**.

So let's begin enjoy!

The mew mews started their day in the cafe calmed and happy until Ryou stepped into the room and said: "Girls bad news".

Ichigo asked in surprise: "What's the bad news? is the café getting closed? Or are we fired?

Ryou nodded his head for no and said: "Remember the old enemies?"

"Of course we remember! Deep blue and his comrades Kisshu, Pai and Taruto" said pudding in sad eyes.

And then everyone started to increase memories.

Lettuce looked very sad and said: " I feel bad to remember them, I didn't even forget about them I missed them from the start especially pai."

"I missed Taru-Taru all along either …" said Pudding

"Sometimes I wish they've never left…"

"I still have good memories of them" said Zakuro

"Yeah... I kinda miss them as well" Said Mint

"I thought that I will be alright but… I miss Kisshu a lot…" said Ichigo and she sounded like she was about to cry

"Well… I see that all of you remember…" said Ryou "Now I can tell you the bad news… there is a new enemy".

"What?" they all shouted!

"That's horrible!" shouted Lettuce as Ryou sat down.

"Yes… It is horrible… " Ryou said.

"Ryou! Terrible news!" shouted Keiichero as he entered the room "The enemy had started to take action but I have no Idea where he is".

Ryou got up from the chair looking surprised he came to Keiichero and shouted "How could this be? Is our computer broken?" "It seems that

someone broke into our computer I can't take control on it!" Keiichero shouted.

After a few seconds the girls Keiichero and Ryou heard noises from their secret room. They all ran to the room and then a figure has started to

show up on a big screen he looked exactly like the old enemies but He wasn't one of them. "Hello… Mew mews… "He said

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo

" Are you the new enemy?"Asked mint

"What have you done to Keiichero's computer?" Lettuce asked.

The figure Laughed and said "Im sorry… I can't answer all the questions … But I have one thing to say to you… Im your new enemy…" "Bastard!"

Pudding shouted.

"Oh I almost forgot… I have another thing I want to say to you. My name is Kyle… And I want to challenge you for a battle…" said the figure and

he seemed to not afraid of what he has done.

"Ill meet you at the park…" he said as he vanished from the screen. "He'll be sorry for messing with us!" Ichigo shouted

angrily.

"Yeah!" The girls shouted transformed and ran to the park.

"He looked calmed… do you think it's a trap?" asked Ryou worriedly. "No matter if it's a trap or not we will have to put our trust on the girls…"

Keiichero said sadly.

Meanwhile the girls reached the park.

"Where are you?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Show yourself!" Zakuro and mint shouted and then Kyle appeared on one of the trees.

"You look…weak…" Said Kyle and he smiled evilly.

"You were a fool for trying to mess with us!" Zakuro shouted "Ribbon Zakuro spear!" Zakuro's attack almost reached Kyle but when it was about

to hit him Kyle dodged it.

"I won't miss this time!" Zakuro shouted as she prepared to attack again. "Ribbon Zakuro spear!" The attack almost reached Kyle but then a

chimera appeared and threw the attack back to Zakuro. Zakuro didn't suffice to dodge the attack and she fell to the ground.

All the mew mews stood in shock and Ichigo shouted terrified "Oh no Zakuro!" Ichigo attacked the chimera and so the other mew mews but the

same thing happened to them as well and they fell on the ground and no one of them was able to get up. Ichigo unlike the others was able to

get up a little she was two centimeters from the ground she held the ground and her body was above the ground her legs were on the ground

and she shouted painfully "You coward! The chimera is doing the job instead of you!" Kyle smiled and said "I saved for myself the more fun part"

He got close to Ichigo and prepared his sword "And the fun part is to kill you…" Said Kyle as he smiled evilly he was about to thrust his sword

onto her stomech but someone pushed Kyle away and stood in front of Ichigo.

Kyle got hurt as he was pushed into a trash bin

"Blue knight?" asked as she tried to get up. "No… Im not the blue knight my name is the Masked man… "

"The masked… man?" she asked quietly.

"Yes… Ill help you to get up and then you'll get out of here".

"I know it's not the correct time for that but…" He said as he helped her to get up "What's your name?"

"M…My name momomiya… momomiya Ichigo…"She said as she tried to get up with the masked man's help.

"So Ichigo chan=]" He said "y…yes=]" She answered smiling and blushed "Is it okay to call you like that?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure" She said and blushed and got up.

"Now get out of here Ill take care of the others…"

"Okay… wait… are you sure? " asked Ichigo worriedly

"Positive… now go!" "Right!" she started to run looked behind her for a second and continued. Finally Kyle got up

and stood in front of the masked man. "It's been a while… The masked man… The master of alien's son…" He said angrily.

"Kyle… what are you up to now?" Said the masked man angrily.

"None of your concern stop interfering with me!" Shouted Kyle." I won't! Your hurting special people that I must protect I won't let you go on with

your plan!" "I will protect her… I will protect Ichigo!"

Meanwhile Ichigo who was running away started to feel uncomfortable with that and ran back to the park and when she arrived there she saw

the masked man bandages the girls's hands "Masked man!" She said as she ran to him "Im so glad your okay!" "Oh Ichigo chan you came back

oh and don't worry about the girls they'll get up in a Couple of hours" He said smiling

and they stared at each other for a few minutes. "Thank you masked man" She said happily. "No prob! See you Ichigo chan I have to go I have

important business to take care of see you!"

He said as he disappeared. "Wow… What a nice person…" She said for herself.

After A couple of hours Pudding opened her eyes and she realized she was on a bed and the others were on beds that were near her. "How are

you doing Pudding? Im so glad you're awake."

Said Ichigo smiling "OH hey Ichigo onee-chan what am I doing here?" Pudding asked

"Well… Ryou helped me to carry all of you girls here" Ichigo said and smiled to Pudding "Im glad that he came in time"

"You mean your not the one who rescued us?" Pudding asked in shock. "I didn't… But the masked man did… " Ichigo said and blushed ."The

masked man? Who is he? And why the blue knight didn't come?" Pudding asked. "I have no Idea…" Ichigo Said quietly.

To be continued.


End file.
